


Negan x OFC Short Stories

by edensong



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Porn, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, MC is traumatized, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Praise Kink, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Some Plot, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Very Small Plot, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensong/pseuds/edensong
Summary: This will be a collection of unrelated short stories relating to Negan and (Y/N). Please feel free to request ideas! Stories will be anywhere from 1-3 parts, and warnings will be stated in the notes before the chapter.





	1. TABLE OF CONTENTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short description of the stories that have gone up so far! Please feel free to request as well.

1.) "Treehouse" - (Negan x Original Female Character). OFC experiences a trauma, and Negan comforts her.   
TW: Zombie-child death.  
Content: Smut, hurt/comfort, commanding/dominant Negan

2.) "You're Lucky I Saved You" - (Negan x Original Female Character). 3-part short story. OFC saves Negan's ass. She agrees to come to the Sanctuary, and things get emotional (and sexy).  
TW: PTSD, flashbacks, possessive behavior  
Content: Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Possessive Negan

3.) Coming soon! Negan x Asexual OFC.


	2. Treehouse (Part 1/1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing a traumatic event during a routine scavenge, Negan takes you to a place you can both be a little vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter contains lots of smut.
> 
> Also includes violence and zombie child death.

The pain felt distant. Your heart tingled with an electrified emptiness, but through your tunnel vision it seemed that it was miles away. You couldn’t feel how your chest heaved, or the way your fingers were slick with sweat. The pain in your kneecaps brought you back from your dissociation. You dropped to the ground, the wooden rattle of your bow landing next to you. Your mouth hung slightly open, eyes glazed with traumatic weariness, muscles failing you. You heard the distant echo of the bearded savior, saying something to you…but you couldn’t make it out over the rush of blood flowing in your ears.

 

Fifteen. Infected. Children.

 

You fell to your palms, dusty tiled floors remembering the shapes of your fingers. A large hand closed around your shoulders, exerting force in a direction you could only guess as up. You weren’t able to tell for sure.

 

Negan brought you here to scavenge. An old, undiscovered preschool. He thought there would be supplies here, maybe some children’s books for the compound. Neither of you expected to be driving arrows through the brains of fifteen infected five-year-olds. How could you have?

 

Your vision was doubled, blurry through the tears enveloping your eyes. You glanced upward, feeling two strong hands wrapped around your biceps. Negan was crouched in front of you, guilt written on his face in a way you’ve never seen. Negan didn’t feel guilty. Not usually.

 

It wasn’t the children that made his brow crease and his eyes strain. It was the fact that he brought you here. It was the fact that it was easier to shoot at them with arrows then with a baseball bat. It was the fact that he was never much good with a bow. But you were.

 

“(Y/N), doll, c’mere.” He soothed. He lifted your small frame to stand, pressing your body into his chest. Your arms were trapped between you, forehead buried away from his hazel eyes. Your body shook uncontrollably.

 

You felt strong arms gather you up, kicking open the door so you didn’t have a chance to look back. You heard the truck door open, and felt the leather creak underneath your weight. You didn’t feel it though; you couldn’t feel anything.

 

Negan slid into the driver’s seat. He ignited the engine, and you felt the car come to life. He turned on the heat, but didn’t say a word. Minutes passed with the air almost tangible between you. You should have turned left to get back to the compound, but Negan turned right instead.

 

“This isn’t the way to the compound.” You whispered. You were surprised your voice didn’t fail you completely.

 

“I know that sweetheart, we aren’t going to the fucking compound.” Despite the lewdness, Negan sounded gentle. The low rumble of his voice comforted you in ways you wished it hadn’t. You didn’t say anything else, until the truck screeched to a stop in front of an old ranch-style house.

 

“Do I need to carry you?” Negan asked.

 

You shook your head slowly, eyes unfocused and gazing downwards. You got out of the truck and followed Negan through the front door of the house. It looked like a regular family home, with pale yellow walls and broken belongings, probably from previous looters. Your hand shot to the knife at your belt, expecting a walker or two to crawl from somewhere.

 

“Easy doll. I cleared this one already.” Negan spoke gently, as if he was afraid you would bolt if he spoke too loud. It was uncharacteristic for him, to be so silent and gentle. Perhaps he cared more for you than he previously let on. Negan led you through the glass sliding door into the fenced-in backyard.

 

Negan stood outside the doorway, smirking and leaning back a bit as he watched your eyes scan the yard. On the far side, up in a large tree, was an impressive treehouse. Large enough for two adults to walk around comfortably.

 

Without saying anything, you made your way to the treehouse. Your hands wrapped around the rungs of the ladder, testing its strength before you climbed to the door. Negan followed closely behind you, meeting you at the top.

 

When you settled on your feet inside, you scanned the area. It had enough space that you could pace a handful of steps. There was a thin twin-sized mattress in the corner, and an uncovered window at the back side. There were a few children’s books on a small shelf on the right.

 

You heard a distant groaning noise, and made your way to the window. With an expressionless face, you glanced down to find a walker pressed against the fence line below. It was in the neighbor’s yard, obviously wishing it could get a bite of you. You loaded your bow and shot one single arrow into its head, effectively silencing it.

 

You dropped your bow at your side, hands limp. Two calloused palms came to rest lightly on your biceps from behind.

 

“Sit down, doll.” Negan nearly whispered. You felt him peel the jacket from your shoulders, along with your arrow quiver. He stepped you backward, moving in front of you. His hand found your right hand, unfastening the fingerless glove and peeling it off. He did the same for your left hand, taking your palm between his fingers to massage away the tension. You avoided his concerned gaze, putting on a slightly weary, slightly emotionless face.

 

You felt hands on your shoulders as he steered you towards the mattress, guiding you to sit down. You stared blankly forward, knees bent and feet planted. Your elbows rested on your knees, hands in a prayer shape to your chin.

“I didn’t fuckin’ mean for it to go like that, (Y/N).” Negan sighed, sitting down with a thud next to you. You could hear the age in his body by the grunt he made as he hit the mattress.

 

“Yeah well it did.” You snapped back. You knew you were being petty, but all you wanted to do was spit venom and Negan was the closest. “You fucking brought me there. This is your fault.” Your fists clenched at your sides.

 

A bitter, rumbling chuckle bubbled from Negan’s chest. “So what, doll? You wanna fuckin’ hit me?”

 

You glared at him, pushing to your feet and pacing across the length of the room. Your hands were still balled into fists at your sides, your face pointed down towards your feet. You could feel yourself losing control, your emotions boiling over and combining into a hot anger.

 

“You deserve it.” You gritted. Negan shot to his feet, a look of slight amusement on his face, clearly he thought your nerve was amusing.

 

Tears began to prick at your eyes as he approached you. He took long, purposeful strides, backing you up to the wall and cornering you there with his large body.

 

“Get _AWAY from me_!” You slammed your fists against his chest, tears staining your cheeks. Just by his sheer size, he barely moved.

 

Your eyes blurred, fists banging on his chest, crying, _“GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME”_

As your hand coiled around to smack Negan across the face, he quickly caught both your wrists and crushed you against his chest. Your chest heaved, wresting and tensing in his arms for another moment. You cried quieter and quieter,

 

_“get. away.”_

Eventually, your muscles surrendered to the pressure his strong arms provided. You fell limp against his chest. You could feel his breathing a bit quicker than normal.

 

“Relax, sweetheart. That’s it. Breathe. Just like that.” He cooed. Your tears soaked his white t-shirt, breath shuttering and body shaking.

 

“You done?” He asked. You buried your forehead against his chest, feeling the vibration of his deep voice.

 

“Hey, doll. Easy. Look at me.” He craned his head to try and catch your eyes, but you only turned your head away. His fingers came to the bottom of your chin, gently guiding your eyes to his. He stepped back an inch so he could get a good look at you. Your cheeks were pink, eyes puffy and damp.

 

Negan’s eyes looked you over, his brow creased in the middle. You didn’t know what would happen when you hit Negan, but you certainly hadn’t expected this. Negan wasn’t someone who _did_ emotions.

 

His hazel eyes stared at you for a moment, before his calloused thumb came up to brush against your bottom lip. The tension left from your face, so your lip tugged slightly to the side under his touch.

 

“Goddamnit baby girl.” He sighed, tilting his head back slightly. “What the fuck are you doing to me?” He asked, more to himself than you. You felt heat rise to your cheeks as his thumb brushed a tear away.

 

You barely hesitated before you whispered, “show me.” You were surprised he even heard what you said.

 

“What’d you say?” He already knew, but he was surprised you would ask that of him.

 

You leaned in towards his cheek, tilting your chin up to reach his height. “Show me, Negan.” You whispered against the skin of his cheek. Your voice was a little louder this time, though still shaky and wracked with grief.

 

He wasted no time ducking his head and turning towards you. His eyes fell towards your lips, nose brushing gently against yours. You could feel his breath fan across your cheek before he closed the gap between you. Your breath caught in your throat, eyebrows furrowing as you steadied yourself against him. Your lips parted naturally, and his tongue found yours moments later. His right hand cradled the back of your neck while his left hand grabbed your waist. He pulled you against him, arching his back down to reach your height.

 

Your kiss became heated, quickly forgetting the gentle pace your started at. Your breathing began to speed up, hands desperate to rake through his salt and pepper hair. He groaned and wrapped his fingers through your hair, tugging your chin up and dipping his head to your jawline. He began to worry the sensitive skin under your ear, earning a quiet whimper.

 

He spoke with his lips against your neck, hot breath sending shivers over your body. His fingers played the piano along your side as he purred, “Show me those pretty noises you make, sweetheart.” You whined again, pushing his leather jacket off his shoulders.

 

You gasped as he nipped the skin connecting your neck to your shoulder. He quickly soothed the bite by swirling his tongue over it. His voice alone was enough to make you shutter when he purred, “Such a good girl.”

 

He easily picked you up, and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his torso. His own arousal was evident through the damp fabric of your leggings. Seconds later, you found yourself lowering to the edge of the mattress, settling into Negan’s lap. You grasped the edge of his white t-shirt. He quickly understood with a smirk and peeled it off his body.

 

He was firm, with the body of a hard worker. Salt and pepper hair gathered on his chest, and the brown of it showed in a line that trailed into his waistband.

 

His calloused fingers pushed you up to stand, before he leaned back on his hands and simply commanded, “Off.” His eyes sparkled with lust, and for a minute you swore there was something more behind it.

 

You quickly stepped out of your leggings, leaving a pair of plain cotton panties. Next came your t-shirt, which you peeled off and dropped onto the wooden floor. You weren’t wearing a bra.  You looked to him in innocent nervousness, waiting for his next command.

 

“Those too, sweetheart.” He chuckled. You stepped out of your panties, feeling exposed under his hungry gaze. You fell to your knees in front of him, pulling at the button of his jeans. He chuckled again, deep in his chest, and slid them down his thighs. You mounted him again, one knee on either side of his hips.

 

You whimpered as your palm pressed onto his erection through his briefs, earning a breathy groan. He chuckled again as he said, “Slow down doll, I gotta warm you up or I’ll split you in two.”

 

You blushed, nervous excitement rippling through your body and gathering at the apex of your thighs. His calloused thumbs slowly trailed up your waist, brushing past the hard peaks of your nipples. You gasped at the contact, which spurred him to bring his mouth down to the right one. He tongued at it, making wet circles. You let out a breathy moan, head thrown back, hips rocking slightly against his lap.

 

He nipped the sensitive skin, making you yelp and then moan. That was followed with gentle stroked of his tongue. He switched to the other side, giving that nipple the same treatment. By the time he was done, you were whimpering and writhing in his lap. Somewhere along the way his palms began to hold your hips still, preventing you from the desperate attempt at friction.

 

“Negan _please_.” You whined, chest heaving.

 

“Please what?” He asked nonchalantly. His thumb came around the swell of your hip, brushing your sensitive clit in an upward motion. You gasped and jolted. “Shhh....” He cooed. Your hands scrambled for purchase on his broad shoulders.

 

“Use your words, baby girl.” His thumb ghosted over the same sensitive nub, instead finding gentle friction on the fleshy area above it.

“ _Please_ I want your fingers.” You gasped.

 

“Mm.” He made a noncommittal sound, before tilting his head a fraction and running the pads of two large fingers through your slick.

 

He ran them over your entrance, collecting the wetness that gathered there. His fingers trailed slowly upward to make lazy circles on your clit. When he continued this cycle a few more times you whimpered and rocked your hips into his hand, desperate for him to press just a bit harder. He followed that with a dangerous warning sound from deep in his throat.

 

“ _Negan-_ “

 

“What is it?” He asked. By the sound of his gruff voice, he could have been doing paperwork. He sounded bored, clearly teasing you for the desperation in your movements.

 

“Your fingers, _please_.”  


“You have them, baby girl.” He stated. You whined, eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

 

“ _Inside me_!” You nearly sobbed.

 

“Ah, now we’re fuckin’ _talking_ doll. See?” He smiled with bright white teeth. All that time he was teasing you, drawing out your desperate keening, making you be more specific. Your body was nearly shaking from the desperation when he quickly penetrated your entrance with his two first fingers. You threw your head back, moaning loudly at the pleasure shooting through you.

 

He wasted no time pumping his fingers inside you, curling them forward to fill you just the way you needed. His thumb came to circle your sensitive clit, shooting stars through your vision. The room was filled with obscene wet noises and the sound of your wanton moans.

 

“I can feel you fucking quivering, doll. You gonna come for me?” Negan purred. All you could find the mind to do was nod in a jerky motion. Your hand came to cup his jaw, forehead resting on his. You were taken aback when his hazel eyes found yours and he gruffed, “Look at me when you come, sweetheart.”

 

His voice was a bit more ragged now, and he was exercising considerable self-control not to shove you down and take you right then. His words sent you over the edge, tumbling into a white-hot abyss of pleasure. Your hips arched into his touch, eyes blacking out, legs shaking. As you came down you noticed that Negan’s briefs were pulled down. His erection stood rock hard and straight up, angry and red with blood. The tip was glistening with pre-come, and you came to notice the sheer size of it. He wasn’t wrong when he said you needed to be warmed up.

 

“Look at me.” He steered you chin towards his face, resting his forehead on yours again. His large palm brought your body flush with his. You gasped when the head of his cock nudged your entrance. “Hold onto me, doll.” He gently commanded. Your hands found their way to either side of his neck, fingers winding into the hair at the nape.

 

You cried out again as he guided your hips down, taking his cock slowly inside of your heat. You were thoroughly prepared, though it still stung as it stretched you open wider than you’ve ever been before. Negan held you still for a moment, before you found enough strength to slide up and back down again. He growled at the sensation, fighting every urge to slam you down onto his lap.

 

You quickly found a good pace, sliding up and down on him, moaning his name. His fingers held your hips, guiding you to speed up.

 

“I can feel it, doll. Let go, let it happen.” You keened, crying out as another orgasm overtook you. Your pace sped up with the help of Negan’s guidance, slamming you down onto his lap in a lustful haze.

 

His hands gripped painfully at your hips, before he roared and released hot ropes of cum deep inside you. You rode him through his orgasm, kissing his neck affectionately as your breathing slowed.

 

Negan noticed moments later the wetness dripping onto his collarbone. You buried your face into his neck, crying bitter tears for the children you faced earlier today. His hands came to caress your back, quiet “shhh” sounds coming from the bearded man.

 

He slowly gathered you in his arms, laying you out on the mattress next to him. You felt him rifling through a bag he brought with him, coming out with an unworn shirt and a piece of cloth. He sat you up, rolling his large shirt over your small frame. He gently spread your legs and cleaned between them with the rag.

 

Without saying another word, he laid next to you and gathered you in his arms. His arm draped around your shoulder, your head resting in the crook of his neck.

 

You cried, and cried, and cried.

 

When your sobs slowed and your voice returned, you whispered, “I wasn’t really mad at you.”

 

Negan responded with a chuckle, “I know, sweetheart. Get some rest.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	3. You're Lucky I Saved You (Part 1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well fuck darlin’.” He scrubbed his large hand over his beard. “Nothing? You save my ass and I don’t even get a name to put to that pretty face of yours?” He leaned back a little, eyes widening in amusement. 
> 
> You sighed, “(Y/N).” You replied curtly. You stood next to your bike, paying attention to the man as he swaggered toward your side of the car. 
> 
> “I’m Negan, and this here is Lucille.” He held up his baseball bat. He rounded your side of the car. You drew your gun, aiming at his face,  
> “Don’t step any closer or we’ll get to see what your brain looks like.” You warned. He bellowed a deep laugh, before setting Lucille down and putting his hands up to his sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a 3 part series. A (small) slow burn, with a lot of sexual tension.
> 
> There will be a vague mention of trauma and flashbacks due to sexual assault.

_ What the fuck? ...Is that a guy? _

 

You can hear the exhaust on your motorcycle as you ride across an empty field. It looks like it used to be school soccer fields, but the grass was dead and the fencing was all knocked down. There was a truck and a sedan in the distance, which you headed to so you could siphon gas for your bike. You noticed a man near the truck, swinging… a baseball bat? There was a large horde of zombies approaching him, too many to take out with a bat. You punched the throttle, skidding to a stop just as a crawler tackled the man. Without thinking you whipped out your handgun and shot it in the head. The other five zombies turned toward the noise.

 

“Fuck.” You sighed as you jumped off your bike, unsheathing the throwing knives you kept at your waist. One after the other, you threw the knives into the heads of the remaining zombies. Everything was silent for a moment besides the meaty sound of re-dead walkers hitting the ground. 

 

“Well I’ll be fucking  _ damned _ darlin!” The man said in a deep voice. He hopped to his feet, straightening out his clothes before continuing, “I think you just saved my sorry ass!” You surveyed him. He had a nice beard, dark hair, and he wore a leather jacket and jeans. In a world like this, you wondered how anyone had the time to look that good.

 

You took notice of the smoothness of his voice, baritone and gruff. You didn’t respond.

 

“You got a name sweetheart?” He asked.

 

“Not for you I don’t.” You responded. A grin cracked on his face, as if he found you amusing. 

 

“Well fuck darlin’.” He scrubbed his large hand over his beard. You had moved back to your bike, putting the sedan between you and the stranger. You began to wheel your bike to the side of the car. Opening the gas tank, you knelt down to pull out some clear tubing you had in your backpack.

 

“Nothing? You save my ass and I don’t even get a name to put to that pretty face of yours?” He leaned back a little, eyes widening in amusement. 

 

You sighed, feeding the clear tube into the gas tank, “(Y/N).” You replied curtly before putting your lips to the tube and sucking. You immediately spit out the bad taste in your mouth when gasoline starting siphoning through the tube. You brought the other side of the tube to your motorcycle gas tank, letting the gas fill it. You stood next to your bike, paying attention to the man as he swaggered toward your side of the car. 

 

“I’m Negan, and this here is Lucille.” He held up his baseball bat. He rounded your side of the car. You drew your gun, aiming at his face,

“Don’t step any closer or we’ll get to see what your brain looks like.” You warned. He bellowed a deep laugh, before setting Lucille down and putting his hands up to his sides. 

 

“Well now don’t get your panties all in a twist sweetheart.” He smiled. “My truck broke down is all.” He leaned against the side of the car, only the clear tube separating you now.

 

The walkie talkie on his belt beeped, a radio static voice sounding. _“Boss, you there? I can come get you, you want me to bring Matt too?”_

 

The man held the walkie to his face, but his eyes remained trained on you, roving over your figure and eventually landing softly on your face. “Sounds good Arat, just come by tomorrow morning, I’m gonna stay nearby at a house I cleared.”

 

_ “Ok boss, I’ll contact you in the morning when we’re on our way.” _

 

Silence. You looked away from him, realizing you were staring for longer than necessary.

 

“How do you plan on getting there?” You asked, knowing the only neighborhood was at least a few miles away. 

 

“Well doll-” He was cut off by the telltale growls of the dead. 

 

“Shit!” You cursed. There were too many to fight off. They were approaching quickly as you looked between your bike and Negan. He could hop on the back- no. He was too big. The weight would be uneven. You could leave him.. no. Not that either.

 

“Do you know how to ride?” You question.

 

“Yeah, get on!” Negan hopped on the bike hoisting you up with a hand on your bicep. He twisted the throttle and shifted a gear. You sped off just as the first walker would have grabbed you. You drew your gun, straightening your arm behind you and shooting as many of the dead as you could. You hadn’t noticed your arm was wrapped around Negan’s strong torso. 

 

You holstered your gun, feeling a rumbling chuckle as you settled into your seat. You felt weird about being so close to Negan, but it was either that or fall off the back of the motorcycle. 

 

You rode for 15 or 20 minutes, listening only to the purr of the exhaust until you arrived at a small ranch house standing on a large piece of land. There were some other houses scattered around. It seemed the area was more rural than where you grew up. 

 

You hopped off the bike before Negan, keeping him in your peripherals. You still didn’t trust him, after all. 

 

“Well doll, mi casa es su fuckin casa.” He announced with open arms. 

 

“Good luck getting back to wherever you come from.” You replied, getting ready to hop back on your bike. 

 

“Easy sweetheart, come inside. It’s getting dark so it’s better that way. Won’t try to seduce you or anything.” He winked and smiled. 

 

“Mhm.” You rolled your eyes, making your way inside. As you got to the door, before opening it you paused. 

 

“Just so you know Negan, if you try anything, I know how to kill you  _ at least _ 30 different ways.”

 

“Jesus fuck doll, I’m not gonna try anything,” he chuckled, opening the door, “you can even have the bed all to yourself.” 

 

The door swung open and you were met with a very tiny house. It had a couch and a mattress in the corner, a coffee table and a small kitchen towards the back left. It was just one room, and what you thought was the bathroom through the other door. 

 

“Cleared it all myself, no worries. Even has a working toilet.” He said with a grin. You smiled back, moving into the room. You followed him to the kitchen, sitting in a stool across the counter. You kept your hand on your gun, knowing it only had one bullet left. He bent down into a cabinet before producing two cans of spaghetti-O’s and two spoons. 

 

You didn’t say anything as he opened one can, stuck a spoon in it, and slid it your way. He reached into an upper cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whisky and some glasses, shooting you a smile as he did.

 

“Holy fuck, I haven’t had a drink in so long.” You sighed, gladly taking the glass he had poured you. 

 

You were finding it harder and harder to be on alert around him. For all you knew, he could be completely crazy and just kill you at any moment. You watched him swagger by and slump down onto the couch facing away from you. He dug into his canned dinner, chuckling when he noticed you watching. 

 

“Like something you see darlin?” He asked. You laughed before moving to the couch to sit adjacent to him. He was on one side, feet up on the coffee table, lounging with his dinner.  You sat on the other side, knees tucked into your chest, facing towards him. 

 

Ok. Maybe it wasn’t poisoned, seeing as he ate some of it. He drank some whisky too, and that was in the same bottle so.. probably safe..

 

You started to eat, feeling how empty your stomach was. 

 

“Why are you being nice to me?” You asked softly.

 

“Honestly darlin, I want to ask you to marry me.” You eyes widened. He laughed. “Yeah thought that’d be a no. I have a sanctuary not far from here, maybe an hour drive. Lots of people there, you’d be safe. If you come work for me you get food, a job, your own room, hot fuckin showers.” He listed.

 

You were quiet, unsure of what to say. You rolled the idea in your head, thinking that a hot shower and some food would be pretty nice. 

 

“How do you know I won’t kill you tonight?” You asked. 

 

“You would have done it already, sweetheart.” He smiled. “How do you know I won’t kill  _ you  _ tonight?” He asked.

 

“You would have done it already.” You responded. 

 

His voice lowered and he looked over to you. “You wouldn’t have to live on your own anymore, (Y/N).” 

 

“I’m not coming with you. I’m staying the night because it got dark, and I’m leaving in the morning.” You said, trying to sound stern. It came out tinged with sadness and hesitation. You didn’t know this man, but it had been so long since you’ve seen another human. You could feel how your body craved attention. 

 

He let out a breathy laugh before standing up to put his can in the sink. He swiped his glass of whiskey off the counter before leaning his shoulder on the wall near the couch. His strong arms crossed over his chest as he studied you. 

 

It had been so long since you’ve interacted with another living human. You got off the couch and approached him, stopping only a foot away. You looked up into his dark eyes. He was so much taller than you, his shoulders broad and strong. You took his glass of whiskey from his hand, bringing it to your lips while keeping eye contact. 

 

His pupils dilated, eyes darkening with emotions you should have been afraid of. You didn’t know who this man was. You didn’t know what he was capable of. But still, you fought the tingle that welled inside your chest. 

 

Softly spoken, only for your ears his honeyed voice said, “Work for me.”

 

Rising to your toes, feeling his warm breath fan over your cheek, so close you felt you might burn up. You whispered against the shell of his ear,

 

“No.”


	4. You're Lucky I Saved You (Part 2/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This is part 2/3 for the "You're Lucky I Saved You" short story. Please leave a comment to let me know if anyone is actually reading this!

 

_ Softly spoken, only for your ears his honeyed voice said, “Work for me.” _

 

_ Rising to your toes, feeling his warm breath fan over your cheek, so close you felt you might burn up. You whispered against the shell of his ear, _

 

_ “No.” _

________________

 

After that weird, vulnerable moment you experienced with Negan, you went to bed on the mattress in the corner. He stayed up for a while, drinking his whiskey and, by the looks of it, lost in thought. 

 

You dozed off to sleep with a knife under your pillow, hoping nothing happened while you got some shut eye. 

 

_______

 

_ You were screaming, scrambling back on the concrete. Desperately trying to get away from the man holding you down. He was thin and tall, with stringy blonde hair. He had a tattoo under his left eye. You swung a punch, landing it on his cheek _ . 

 

“Fucking shit!” A man shouted. Back to reality. You were in the bed you fell asleep in. Negan was holding you down, wrists in his large hand. His free hand was over your mouth, silencing your scream. Your chest was heaving desperately for air, eyes wide with confusion and terror. 

 

“What in the fucking hell was that?” Negan panted, letting go of your wrists and sitting back on his heels on the floor. 

 

“Flashback-” you panted. You hadn’t meant to punch him.You thought he was someone else, someone you didn’t want to think about. “I didn’t- it didn’t-“ you stuttered, holding your injured knuckles in your other hand.

 

“I know doll. Lay down.” It wasn’t a request. You we’re still breathing heavily, trying to regain some sense of reality. Your body was trembling, cursing your brain for making this happen right now. Every muscle was tensed up as you laid back down. “Atta girl.” Negan sighed. “Move in.” 

 

You shuffled over more towards the wall. Your eyes were wide looking up at him. He turned his body and laid down over the blankets next to you. His long legs stretched out, one crossed over the other. His arms were crossed behind his head. He looked over at you for a second before turning his head back and closing his eyes. “Sleep, doll. You’re safe.” He said gently. 

 

You hadn’t even known this man more than 5 hours. You tried to fight it, but you felt safe with him laying next to you. 

 

“Please don’t hurt me.” You whispered, as you drifted off to sleep. 

 

________

 

“Up and at'em princess!” Negan’s voice boomed from somewhere nearby. You groaned and covered yourself with your blanket. 

 

He was dressed again, jacket and boots on, ready to go. He was standing in the bathroom combing his dark hair back. 

 

You slowly made your way out of bed, wishing you had a working shower. “Morning.” You said as you stretched. You noticed Negan’s reflection, dark eyes dipping to your stretched out form. 

 

“Turns out you have a mean right hook darlin, damn near broke my eye socket.” He chuckled. You looked to his reflection, spotting a purple bruise along his cheekbone.

 

“I did that? I’m so sorry I was having a flashback and it didn’t look like you-”

 

“I’m not mad doll. Trust me, you’ll know when I’m mad.” He chucked.

 

_ “Hey boss, Matt got the truck running. Want to ride back alone or with me?”  _ The woman from before was on the radio, Arat. 

 

“I’ll ride back alone,” He winked at you, “come drop your truck off and I’ll meet you at the sanctuary.” Negan responded. 

 

_ “Got it, Boss.” _ Arat responded 

 

“Well fuck sweetheart, what do I need to do to convince you to come with me?” Negan asked you. 

 

You leaned against the counter, avoiding his questioning gaze. 

 

He moved closer, hands resting on either side of you, boxing you in. He dropped his head, searching for your eyes.

 

“I’m not coming, I already said that.” You responded. 

 

“Not for fucking nothing doll, but I think you could use some human fuckin’ contact.” He responded, quieter now. 

 

“What makes you say that?” You asked, swallowing around the lump in your throat. His neck craned down further, mouth drawing closer, only a breath away from yours now. Both of you were barely breathing. 

 

“Just a feeling.” He mumbles, only for your ears. His voice even more rough and low than usual. Your eyes closed as you felt his breath fan across your lips. 

 

When you open your eyes, he’s wearing his signature grin, pulling away and whistling as he moves towards his bag. 

 

You let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding. Holy shit. 

 

“I’m not asking for your hand in marriage darlin, well  _ that’s _ not true, I definitely might,” he says in a funny sing song voice before taking a breath. “Come work for me, you’d be valuable on my team.”

 

“What team exactly?” You ask.

 

“I’ll put you to work as a scavenger, as soon as I know you’re not a flight risk.”

 

“So I can’t leave?”

 

“I own your shit and I own you doll. That’s how it works at the sanctuary.” He responds. 

 

“You aren’t convincing me.”

 

He saunters over with a shit eating grin on his face. He circles behind you, fluttering his fingertips over your shoulders. He leans down to your ear, sending goosebumps down your arms. “I’ll make it worth your while darlin, private bedroom, hot shower. Even throw in a night with Ol’ Negan here.” 

 

You laugh bitterly, rolling your eyes and turning around to face him. “What makes you think I want that?”

 

“I didn’t tell you what that night would entail darlin, you’re the one who filled in the blanks.” He smiled. 

 

“You’re insufferable.” You roll your eyes and walk away, going to gather your things.

 

“I’m fuckin hilarious.” He responds. 

 

You keep thinking about what to do. If you go with him there’s a good chance you’ll have less freedom. But if you go, you’ll also get safety and food. You pause and look over at him where he’s lounging on the couch. 

 

“Okay fine, I’ll go with you- but-“ You put your finger up right before he cuts you off, “no domestic shit. I’m not cooking or cleaning. You take me on the road, I’ll be a scavenger.” 

 

“I think we have a fucking deal!” He replies. 

 

____________

  
  


20 minutes later Arat arrives with the truck. You follow Negan outside. You’re immediately met with the barrel of a handgun,

 

“Who the fuck are you?” She asks.

 

“Stand down,” Negan commands. Arat listens without hesitation. “This little spitfire saved my ass when the truck broke down. She’s gonna come with us.”

 

“You trust her?” Arat asked.

 

“Yeah I fucking trust her, she could’ve tried killed me 50 times already but she didn’t.” He glanced over to you and smirked. “Get that bike in your truck and head back, we’ll meet you there.”

 

Arat hesitates, eyeing you suspiciously, before retrieving Matt to help with the bike. 

 

You followed Negan to the new truck, where he opened your door as you climbed in. He rounded the car, getting into the driver’s seat. The engine roared to life as you settled in your seat.

 

You both maintained comfortable spaces of conversation and silence, enjoying the hour car ride to the sanctuary. Negan told you more about the rules at your new home, including that rape is outlawed, and how the point system works. You were feeling a bit claustrophobic thinking about all the rules. You knew once this happened there was little chance you could leave. You were hoping it wouldn’t be a bad place to live.

 

When you arrived at the sanctuary, the gates opened and you drove inside. As Negan helped you out of the car, you noticed everyone in the yard was on their knees. You looked around in curiosity, and it dawned on you they were kneeling for Negan. He waved his hand and everyone returned to their work. 

 

A man approached, he had a mustache and receding black hair. “Need me to take her to her room, boss?” 

 

“I’ll do the honors Simon.” Negan responded with a wink in your direction. His hand went to the small of your back as he led you through your new home. He filled you in on some more details, like that everyone kneels when he arrives, and where the store was. You made your way up to the fourth floor, and Negan dropped you off at your room. 

 

“Well darlin, I have some boss business to take care of, lunch and dinner are on me today. I’ll have someone bring em’ up.” With an award-winning smile, he shut the door and left you alone.

 

You stood in silence for a second, trying to comprehend how different your life is now from even a few hours ago. Something very important dawned on you. Warm. Showers. 

 

You immediately grabbed the towel that was left on your dresser, along with the large t-shirt and underwear beside it. You also grabbed the simple soap bar from the drawer. You made your way to the communal women’s shower room. You got undressed quickly, feeling weird about being naked in an open locker room. You stowed your clothing on the bench, slinging your towel over the small wall separating your shower head from the one next to it. 

 

When the warm water hit your skin, you audibly sighed, feeling the tension drain from your shoulders. You stood under the stream, letting it pound onto your head and back. 

 

After washing with the bar of soap, you reluctantly shut off the water. You stood for a moment, listening to the drips run off your body and onto the tile floor. You quickly dried off and threw on the t shirt and underwear. The shirt came down to mid thigh, covering you enough to make it back to your room. 

 

Two women entered the shower room, gossiping about something you were unsure of. 

 

“Since when did Negan have 4 wives? Jesus..” One women said. 

 

“Yeah I think he married her a few months ago, it’s getting hard to keep track of all of them.” The other women rolled her eyes. 

 

You paused for a second before heading back to your room. It felt like someone threw ice water on you. Negan had 4 other wives? Who did he think you were? 

 

You open the door to your room, jumping when you find the bearded savior sitting in the chair in the corner.

 

“Afternoon darlin.” He drawled with a smile.

 

“Are you kidding me Negan? You have 4 other fucking wives? Seriously?!” You were becoming angry quickly.

 

He stood up, smiling and he approached you.

 

“Who do you think I am? I’m not some damn object to add to your collection!” You shouted with anger.

 

You poised, hands up, ready to shove him away from you. “Why the fuck do you need me, why try to seduce me if you have 4 other fucking wives to fuck-“ You shoved him and he immediately caught your wrists. He quickly backed you up to the door. As your back slammed into the door, wrists pinned above you, he smashed his lips to yours.

 

Breath heaving through your nose, Negan attacked your lips. You quickly found yourself kissing him back, moaning as he put his free hand over your neck. His thumb wrapped around the front of your neck, pushing up on your jawline to expose your neck to him. 

 

He paused, lips hovering over the sensitive skin under your jaw, beard brushing roughly against you, breathless just as you were. His voice even lower than usual, he paused his affections to say, “Tell me you don’t like it and I’ll stop.” 

 

There was a beat of silence, where you found yourself unable to say you didn’t like it. You felt Negan’s chest vibrate with a chuckle, before he replied,

 

“That’s what I thought.” He continued kissing and sucking at your neck, releasing your wrists and bringing his hand to your waist instead. His other hand was still on your neck, his thumb stroking along your trachea. 

 

You couldn’t help but whimper when his lips trailed your neck, kissing, biting, sucking. The hand on your neck moved down to your breast, palming it through your shirt. Negan growled when his calloused fingers tweaked your nipple and you arched toward him. Your arms wrapped around his back, clawing at his shirt to stay grounded. 

 

Another open mouthed kiss near your collarbone, “I need you to understand something crystal clear.”

 

Lips rising, an angry mark sucked on your skin, “Any other man touches you,”

 

Under your jaw, teeth closing on your sensitive skin, “I’ll bash their fuckin’ heads in,”

 

Tongue dancing right under your ear, one last whispered promise, “You belong to me. Understand?”

 


	5. You're Lucky I Saved You (Part 3/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is all just filthy smut. We saw it coming. 
> 
> Contains: smut, possessive behavior, pet names.

“Jesus fuck woman, you’re gonna kill me makin’ sounds like that.” Negan breaks your kiss, leaning his head back to get a better view of your chest. As if to prove his point, his right hand tweaks your hardened nipple through your shirt. You whimper, blushing at his words.

 

His left hand finds your jaw, angling your lips towards his as you kiss once again. Negan’s large hands palm your ass, before you feel him stoop down a bit and grab the back of your thighs. He immediately lifts you, causing you to yelp against his lips. You can feel his vibratory chuckle as your back hits the wall.

 

His lips are on your neck again as he moves towards your bed. Your center of gravity shifts as he lays you down on your back. His lips continue their discovery across your skin, moving down towards your collarbone. Your legs are wrapped around Negan’s tapered waist, and your hips are rolling slightly, desperate for friction. 

 

Negan starts to lean back, and you follow after him until you are sitting up. 

 

“You look too goddamn good in my shirt, princess.” He lifts your shirt over your head, growling as his eyes devour your bare chest. Your hands reach out to feel over his chest. His hands catch your wrists again, pulling them above your head and pinning them there. His head immediately lowers to your bare nipple, breath fanning over the delicate skin and causing you to break out in goosebumps. You let out a strained breath, turning your head to the side and closing your eyes. 

 

Negan’s mouth closes over your right nipple, and you can feel his tongue swirling over it. You immediately let out a moan at full volume. Your nipple vibrates along with Negan’s growl, sending a new wave of pleasure through you. He moves to your left nipple, letting his teeth close gently over the bump of flesh. 

 

He only stays there for a moment, his mouth hastily kissing a damp trail down your belly to your panties. 

 

“Negan-” You interrupt. His mouth is still kissing over the waistband of your panties when he makes a humming noise to tell you he's listening. 

 

“You’re still dressed.” You whine, distracted by the sensations he's giving you.

 

He immediately looks up at you, a mischievous smile on his face, “Now we can’t have that now can we?” He asks. He sits back, dropping his leather jacket off his shoulders. He grabs the back of his t-shirt collar, pulling it over his head. You eyes travel over his torso, inspecting the tattoos on his chest. He is in good shape, with the build of a hard worker.

He stands up for a second, grabbing you behind the knees and pulling you flush with the edge of the bed. He kneels on the floor between your legs, his beard scratching the soft skin of your inner thigh. His eyes stay locked on yours as his lips trace gently along your thigh. You sit up on your elbows.

 

You wait with bated breath for him to reach your center. “Negan--  _ please _ -” You whine. 

 

He chuckles before mouthing gently over your underwear-covered core. Your head drops back, a quiet sigh leaving your lips. 

 

“Look at you, you’re fuckin’ soaked.” Negan groans. He sits back again, coaxing your underwear off your hips and down your legs, where he eventually drops them on the floor next to him. While he did that, you shyly closed your legs, knees tucked slightly in towards your chest.

 

“Uh-uh doll, don’t get shy on me now.” He gruffs, gently guiding your knees apart. His eyes rove over your figure, darkening even more when they reach your bare center. He drops his head, licking a wide stripe along your wetness. You moan again, collapsing off your elbows and bucking your hips towards him. He threads his arms under your legs wrapping his hands around the front of your thighs to hold you in place. 

 

His lips close over your clit, the sensation causing your body to jolt. Another moan sounds from your lips, hips desperately trying to buck towards his mouth. His right hand releases your hip, two fingers dragging through your slick. “Oh god Negan,  _ please _ ,”

 

“I got you.” Negan says quietly as he dives his first finger into your desperate cunt. His second finger quickly joins the first, pumping in and out of you steadily. You can hear your own moans mix with the wet sounds coming from below. 

 

Suddenly, Negan’s lips close over your clit at the same time his fingers crook upward. You moan loudly, feeling the intense flood of pleasure from his ministrations. His fingers move quickly, tongue lapping at your sensitive bud. You writhe beneath him, unsure of if you want this to stop or continue. The pleasure was painfully good. A pressure began to build in your lower belly, and you felt fire spread across your skin. 

 

You were panting and gasping, white-hot pleasure intensifying to an near-unbearable degree. 

 

“Negan I can’t!” You gasped. Negan looked up, thumb replacing his tongue on your clit.

 

“Yes you can. Cum for me.” He demanded. His commanding tone sent you straight over the edge. You felt a moment of unbearable pleasure, followed but absolute bliss. Your body writhed, contracting with your orgasm.

 

“Look at me sweetheart.” Negan commanded as you started to come down from your high. Your eyes felt glazed over, catching your breath after all that just happened. By the time you came to your senses, Negan was fully undressed and climbing over you.

 

He kissed you fiercely, tongue dancing with yours. He looked at you for a moment, waiting for you to tell him to stop. When you didn’t, he planted his forehead against yours and began to push his impressive hardness inside of you. 

 

You both moaned as his hips bumped against yours. Your eyes shut and your head turned slightly. His left hand steadied himself above you, and his right came to turn your face back to his. You stared into his eyes as he began to move inside of you, filling you up in the most perfect way.

 

“Takin’ my cock _so_ _fucking well_ ,” He groaned, quickening the pace of his thrusts. Your hands scrambled against his back, nails digging into his scarred skin. He grunted, head tucked into your shoulder. He was moving at a brutal pace now, his cock hitting you in just the right way. 

 

You could feel him tense up, pace stuttering for a second as his hand came down to rub your clit. “Can you cum again for me baby?” He asked.

 

You whimpered against him, unable to do anything but accept what he gave you. Drowning in pleasure.

 

You could feel the coil tightening inside you, this time a quieter feeling. Negan leans into your ear, breath coming out in warm puffs along your neck. 

 

“Who are you?” He asks. You know the question. You’ve heard him ask others before.

 

“(Y/N).” You moan. He leans his head up, looking you in the eye now. His pace slows and so do his fingers on your clit. You groan in frustration.

 

“Who are you?!” He asks again, a more dominating tone this time.

 

“(Y/N)!” You shout, desperate for release but knowing he isn’t going to give it to you unless he gets what he wants. His pace stays slow and steady, dragging out the torture.

 

“Who. are. You.?” He asks again, a threat in his voice this time. His fingers speed up slightly, keeping you on a precipice of aching pleasure. One hard thrust inside of you, just at the right angle. You see the threat in his wild eyes. He can destroy you. He will take you apart and put you back together again, over and over until you understand him.

 

“Say it.” He grits. His thrusts speed up again, fingers rubbing harsh circles against you. Your orgasm catches you by surprise, ripping a scream from you lips.

“NEGAN!” You shout. You come undone, feeling the warm sensation of him finishing inside of you. He thrusts shallowly a few more times, panting tiredly. 

 

“Good girl.” He praises, swiping his thumb along your lower lip. 

 

You look up at him once more, seeing dimension in his hazel stare. 

 

Dominance. Possession. 

 

You think you see a hint of something else as well. Fondness. Caring, perhaps.

 

You had a long time to pick apart what you saw there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading "You're Lucky I Saved You"! I hope you enjoyed. Just a quick reminder that I'm aware I'm not a good writer and I do this for fun! I don't proofread too much, so sorry if there are mistakes. Also: Comments mean a lot to me because I like to know people are actually reading my stories! Let me know what you think!


End file.
